As Easy as a Mistletoe
by lark lavroc
Summary: Taichi picks up his courage to ask Sora out. The only question is, will he ever find her in this obstacle-ridden party?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothin'. And I definitely don't get money for this. 

**_Author's Notes:_**Happy birthday, Iv!! This is a little ficlet for my dear friend and beta. See how much I care? I wrote fluff-like things for you. 

Anyways, for the purposes of this story, let's pretend all the digimon are somewhere else. They could have their own party. 

Also, as the start of the semester nears, I probably won't have as much time for writing so all my readers, please bear with me. A big thanks to those who have reviewed. My responses will be in the next chapter or in my profile. 

Let's get readin'. 

As Easy as a Mistletoe

It was now or never. 

Taichi took a deep, calming breath - not that it worked - and repeated, "You are calm. You are confident. Sora will glomp onto you and love you forever and ever amen," to the reflection on his bathroom mirror. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't going to happen exactly like that, but really, he was certain they were going to live happily ever after and by then, he would be extremely glad to have gone through the nerve wrecking trauma of actually asking Sora out. It wasn't like they haven't gone out or hung out together before. They have. It was just that none of those times had been a _date_ date. And during those times Taichi had never felt quite like this before. It was a hard, edgy need, like not wanting Sora to be a certain amount of distance away from him, even if it was only for a short time; like he would _do_ anything, do _anything_ if it meant some small scrap of happiness for her; like, even if the world didn't revolve around her, it did for him. It was hard to explain, and Taichi didn't even want to. He felt it. It was enough. Soon, Sora would know too, and that was what Taichi was nervous about.  

It should have scared Taichi witless to be so _intense_. It really should have because at the ripe, mature age of sixteen, Taichi was supposed to be walking, talking hormone. Lusty thoughts should circle around his head, making him blush and stammer and drool. His eyes should have been trained at various females, with all the right curves and a flirty smile. Instead, here he was, mind centred on one particular female, eyes trained to search for a certain red head and mouth waiting to give a delighted grin upon seeing said red head. It baffled him, for sure, but he didn't mind. At this point, Taichi was simply running on instincts that told him not to think. But act. 

And that was what he was going to do. Tonight. At Yamato's early Christmas party jointly celebrating his band's success and the near end of a school year. During which, alcohol and food would be spread around, and atmosphere would turn relaxing and agreeable. Hence, his great big plan to ask Sora out when she was slightly intoxicated and malleable. Not to mention least likely to kick his ass for bringing it up and destroying their great friendship. Yep. It was an amazing plan, if he did say so himself. 

Taichi grinned at his image. So there should be nothing to worry about. Nothing. Taking large whooshing breaths, he started to move out of the bathroom and back into his own room where he desperately needed to find some appropriate clothes.

Except he stopped in the hallway, just a few paces from his bedroom, and started to hyperventilate. 

Flowers? Didn't guys give girls flowers? And chocolate. Did Sora want chocolate? And oh God, he should have asked her that yesterday at soccer practice. Dumb, dumb, dumb. Wait. Maybe she's allergic? Thinking furiously, Taichi searched his mind and found that no, Sora was not allergic to chocolate but she was allergic to peanuts. Well then, he won't give her peanuts. Problem solved. 

As he sighed in relief, heart finally calming down, he noticed the time and promptly cursed. Yelping, he rushed towards his bedroom and flung open his closet. Clothes flying everywhere and accumulated unknown junk piles toppling, Taichi haphazardly got dressed. 

***

Yamato's spacious apartment was not far away. In fact, it was relatively close, and definitely within running distance. And yet, when Taichi arrived, he was late and breathing heavily. He wasn't sure which he was most pissed at because as an athlete, Taichi prided on his well exercised physique, but as a hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend, lateness was a big no. He decided right then and there that tardiness must go. His panting had nothing to do with his rather built physique – if he said so himself – and had much to do with the butterflies ravaging his lungs. They usually went for the stomach but he had always known he was special. 

Breathing deeply, Taichi managed to calm himself down to a degree and walked towards Yamato's grey door. He could hear the faint throbbing sounds of music and decided to attribute the gentle thudding to lots of dancers. Lots. It would seem the party was well on its way, and Taichi had arrived not a moment too soon. Or too late, as the case may be. 

Raising his hand, Taichi was prepared to knock when he suddenly realized that no one would hear him. The music was too loud and short of pounding with both his hand and feet – at the same time – there was really nothing he could do. Other than opening it himself.

Taichi rolled his eyes and wished he could hit his head hard on the wall without spoiling his perfectly disarrayed brown hair. His denseness seemed to have no bounds tonight and suddenly, the thought of actually _speaking_ to Sora while in this state horrified him. 

"Okay. You are calm. You are confident. Nothing will go wrong. Sora will say yes and we will get married and live happily ever after." _Amen_, he prayed silently. 

He shakily reached for the doorknob and twisted it. 

***

It wasn't too bad, Taichi thought as he roamed his eyes around the crowded, stifling room. After entering, Taichi had instantly been cornered by an over eager and slightly intoxicated Daisuke, who didn't seem too happy. Taichi, sympathetic and uncertain of how to shake him off, simply let Daisuke lead him away to a corner. Big mistake seeing that Daisuke began a never ending rant that Taichi had extreme trouble following. 

"I mean, it's not like I ask for much, ya know? All I want is a little attention and some cuddling. Maybe even some kisses. I mean, not even really, really long and good kisses. I can deal with shorter ones. I'm not picky. But noooo..." 

Taichi blinked, thinking that if he should just run off now, Daisuke would not even notice. Not even a little. Well, maybe a little. But what if Taichi left and replaced himself with a pillow? It could work.  

" – So there they are, all cosy and – and something. Just all friendly and cosy, ya know? Ha! Friendly! No way dude. No way are they just friends -"  

Taichi desperately needed a drink. 

"-- I really hate this. Hate. This. You don't know how many ways I hate this. You don't want to know. Or maybe you do -"

Like a corpse coming back to life, Taichi sprang to his feet at the glimpse of familiar red hair, and an even more familiar pretty face. He gave fast, unmemorable excuses to a still mumbling Daisuke and took off. A twinge of guilt nattered at Taichi but he held it away, telling himself sternly that he needed to do this first and then, only after then would he go to Daisuke. It wasn't like Daisuke was going anywhere soon, and he didn't seem in bad shape. He was only letting off steam, and once he did that, all would fine. 

Giving himself a determined nod, as if to confirm his plan, Taichi stalked off in long strides, gazing at every direction. It did no good and soon he realized that he had lost her trail. Sora might just as well have disappeared, Taichi thought glumly and slowly slinked off onto an unoccupied seat on the couch. 

***

Taichi munched on the still freshly crunchy chips that was in a gigantic glass party bowl on the black coffee table, just waiting for someone to scoop it up and devour its tasty contents. His body looked relaxed, if a tad despairing and irked, but it wasn't all bad. Right? Yes. Right. It wasn't as if he failed...he just didn't succeed. At first. And second. And third and fourth. The night was still young, and after searching for Sora what? Three, maybe four times, and failing to find her didn't mean he wasn't going to. Just – not right now. 

He deserved a break, didn't he? Those four trips around the body-squashing, party-thumping, people-pushing rooms was more than a little rough, and Taichi came out the bruises to prove it. Unfortunately he didn't come out with a Sora within his grasp to help sooth those blue-ish bruises, but that was an entirely different matter. One thing that stood the most prominent in Taichi's mind though, was the people had erupted in the process. They had not been very happy, those couples making out. But those who had been doing more were downright scary. Taichi shuddered. One of them had even _chased_ him away, and Taichi, eyes bulging not a little, had leaped, jumped and sprinted with all the force his legs could provide until he left them behind. Only later, when he was assuredly hidden in one tiny corner and breathing fast that Taichi idly wondered if he should just give up. 

_No_, his mind had said with a finale determination. 

You hold the crest of Courage. Are you going to let these sex addicts throw you off from your goal? Well are you?! 

And Taichi had whispered fiercely back, "No! No way, no how. I'm going to find Sora if that's the last thing I'll ever do. I'll do it even if a hundred, no a thousand sex addicts chase me away with pitchforks or sharp, jabbing things or -- hey, you sound like Coach. Coach?"

_Oh, for Christ sakes – go. Go! _

Taichi shrugged. Well fine then. He was just asking. Not like he really cared about those voices in his head. And with that, Taichi straightened up, determination and enthusiasm renewed. He was back in the business and this time, Sora was going to be found. One way or another.

Only it didn't go so according to plan. Before he knew it, Taichi was trapped under the bulk of a heavy, alcohol saturated football player, and nearly squashed to death. It was during this life and death situation that Taichi found his hope, as well as his lungs deflating. To add to his agony and indignity, it took ten minutes for anyone to notice his predicament. He was surprised he was still conscious when they pushed the big form off him, and pulled him up. 

"Hey there." One girl with short, dark hair thumped his back as soon as he stopped wobbling. 

"Heh, heh. Coool. How'd it feel under there?" A scarily perky boy, bobbing his purple streaked head, asked sincerely. 

"Uh. Fine. Very fine." Taichi really, really wanted to edge away. They made him want to twitch excessively. "Eh – thanks for the, you know, help back there, but I kinda have to go now." He paused. "Bye?"

Both of them grinned and said, "Bye!" 

Taichi stretched his mouth into a grimacing grin, and waved.

After that, he gave the room a half heartedly searching gaze before landing back on the couch. He had laid there, head and body cushioned, finally at a loss and not knowing what to do about it. Food only came into the equation when his vacuum of a stomach rumbled, and by then, he had given up. Obviously lady luck was far from on his side this night, which meant Taichi had a one percent chance of finding Sora. So, with a large sigh – he should be lucky he was even _breathing_ at all – Taichi reacquainted himself with the chips and the couch. 

He should be so lucky. 

"Hey Tai. Why so glum?" Yamato said cheerily, jumping over to settle in beside him. "Hey! Chips." Crunch. 

"Why do you think?" Taichi retorted, trying to be sarcastic and feeling just miserable enough to want to withhold chips.

"Wellll...let's see. I bet you're glum because you haven't seen Sora tonight so you didn't have a chance to ask her out." Yamato popped another chip into his mouth. 

"Wha? How'd you know that?" Taichi asked, duly impressed. 

Yamato only shrugged. "Everyone knows."

"_No_. No way." Taichi paused. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. We're all not masters of the oblivious like you, goggle head."

"Hey! I resent that. I gave my goggles to Dai ages ago."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

"Hmpf." Taichi took his bowl of chips, and turned away from Yamato.

"Oh, for --"

"That's what you get for not listening." 

Yamato glared. "Fine. Just – fine. Be that way. Here I was, all ready to be a great, no make that _perfect and great_ friend, and what happens? You refuse me food. Food! What is this world coming to when your best friend doesn't give you food? Well fine, then. I guess I'll just have to keep the whereabouts of a certain redhead my so-called best friend was searching for." 

A silence and then, "You were?"

"Yes. I was. Not going to now though."

"Well..." Taichi turned around slowly, movements stilted and lanky. "Uh, chip?" He held out a handful, while his other hand scratched his head sheepishly. Yamato snorted, eyeing him with weak disdain. Already the corners of his mouth was quirking up, and blue eyes, usually ice cold was smiling. He took a chip. 

"She's in the kitchen."

Taichi grinned and hurriedly stood up. He hastily plopped the bowl onto Yamato's lap and was just ready to race away when a thought occurred. "You don't mind? I mean – I know you guys broke up – but you – don't mind -- ?"

"Nope." Yamato smiled. "I don't mind. We just didn't fit." He continued nonchalantly, "And if my best friend and my ex-girlfriend – now friend want to get together...Who's to say they can't?" 

Taichi and Yamato grinned unabashedly at each other. It made Taichi extremely happy that Yamato didn't mind. 

"Well? Shouldn't you be someplace else?" Yamato prompted teasingly, never breaking their gaze. 

"Yeah. Heh, heh." Taichi shuffled awkwardly, turning away. He gave the blond haired teen, his best friend, one last look, smiled fondly when Yamato simply popped another chip gracefully into his mouth and then jogged towards the kitchen.  

***

He entered the kitchen, the temporarily muffled sound of music calmed his nervously tapping spirit. The sight of Sora immediately came into view, and Taichi was simultaneously relieved and apprehensive. Relieved because at last, he had finally found her, and apprehensive because what he was about to do was difficult. Especially difficult for one who had been rejected before, by this very same person. He also promised himself no hyperventilating until all this was over, and Sora was his. No. Hyperventilating. It didn't seem to be working, but Taichi decided to be brave. He was courageous, damn it. 

Taichi walked forward in small steps and coughed out, "Eh. Uh. Hi." He mentally hit himself on the head but was determined to tough it out. 

"Hi Tai," Sora said, smiling and beaming, one hand cupping a mug of chocolate milk. "Having fun?"

"Uh, no. I mean. Yes. Yeah, it's been fun." Taichi kept moving until he was standing right in front of Sora. "Well, sorta fun. If you didn't count the squashing." He grinned foolishly as Sora laughed, just happy she was happy.

"Ooh. Wish I could've seen that," she teased.

"Oh you should've! He was massive! And well, huge. Heavy too. I think my lungs got bruised." Sora laughed again, that tinkling, warm laugh Taichi loved. He liked to make her laugh for this alone sometimes. "Uh, I, that is – um. What I want – is – uh. Look, there's a mistletoe." Taichi finally breathed out, voice breaking slightly and palms becoming damp. 

"Oh, yeah. A mistletoe." Sora then looked at Taichi, a mischievous smile breaking across her face. She wrapped long, tanned arms around Taichi's neck –  Taichi couldn't believe it, his heart speedily pumping as if to stop him from having a heart attack – and gently, pulled him down for a sweet, soul destroying kiss. 

It lasted for only a couple of minutes. It lasted a lifetime for Taichi. And Taichi still couldn't believe it. A dream. No, can't be a dream. Too good. Much, much too good. He didn't want to let go...

But they needed to breathe. 

When they reluctantly, tenderly broke apart, Taichi's hands curving around Sora's soft back, his forehead touching hers, Sora asked, a mischievous twinkle in her red-brown eyes, "Say, Tai. Would you like to go out with me?"   


End file.
